Undercover and Falling
by Stop-Police
Summary: Skye is going undercover as a Chinese Pop Star and things, well things don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Skye we are going to need for you to go undercover,' Coulson tells me his voice filled with amusement and smirk playing on his lips.

I look at my team around me and all of them are struggling to hold back smiles. I know that whatever undercover position this is I'm probably not going to like it one bit. 'As what?' I question.

'Umm as a Chinese Pop Star…' Coulson splutters out and Fitz giggles in the background.

'Oh hell no, I cannot sing. I mean I've never been able to and I have like no musical talents at all. I can't do this AC.'

Then Jemma decides to open her mouth and says as a blush begins to fill her cheeks, 'I…I once walked past the showers when you were in there once and you were singing and I thought it was quite good.'

I stare at her opened mouthed, 'No…nope I have like stage fright. I cannot do this.'

Coulson nods curtly and then turns a laptop screen to face me and on the screen is my seventeen year old in some dingy bar trying to earn some cash and my voice flows through the speakers. I reach across the table and slam the laptop lid down, more giggles fall from Fitz mouth and I turn to glare at him and he immediately shuts up.

I turn back to Coulson and I ask, 'Are you dead serious or is this some stupid prank?'

Coulson nods seriously and says, 'Yes dead serious. We will be landing in China in approximately an twelve hours and May will be acting as your manager and bodyguard will be Ward. We are to infiltrate the record company that is sending money to several offshore accounts linked to The Clairvoyant. Once inside which will maybe take a few day and you will need to sing a few songs here and there. Then you need to hack in and get as much information as we can. There are several armed bodyguards around the building so we need to act as professional as possible. We have a few songs already ready for you to rehearse and music for you to sing to.'

Coulson hands me and file and smiles at me, I quickly leaf through the papers and groan at some of the songs titles. 'Oh also, Simmons will be portraying your girlfriend, you know for business purpose and it looks good.'

Fitz begins laughing uncontrollably and Coulson quickly leaves the briefing room and I take a quick glance at Jemma and a deep red blush has filled her cheeks. I can't help but laugh at how stuffed up this is going to be. May and Ward rapidly follow after Coulson and Fitz leaves the room still laughing.

I walk towards Jemma and she smiles shyly at me the blush spreading down her neck to her chest. I reach out to touch her arm and her eyes drop down to where my hand rest on her forearm.

'Well…umm…this is awkward,' Jemma honey voice rings out.

I laugh and say, 'Come on Jem, It'll be fun. You and me the bad ass girlfriends, I can get you to play in my bad girl shenanigans.'

'Well if you don't get me into too much trouble I'm sure we'll be fine.'

I grin at her words and place a quick kiss to her still red cheeks and rush out of the room with my folder almost running to my bunk. I need to wrap my head around this mess. I slide my door shut behind me and toss the folder onto my bunk and sit down. My heart is racing, it's been years since I've performed in front of a crowd and now they want me to act like I'd been doing it for years. Oh god I am so stuffed.

I pick up the folder and the first song is called _'Closer' _and the lyrics catches my eyes and I begin to sing softly _'All I want to get is a little bit closer, All I want to know is, Can you come a little closer? Here comes the breath before we get, A little bit closer, Here comes the rush before we touch, Come a little closer, The doors are open, The wind is really blowing, The night sky is changing overhead, It's not just all physical, I'm the type who won't get oh so critical, So let's make things physical, I won't treat you like you're oh so typical, All you think of lately, Is getting underneath me, All I dream of lately, Is how to get you underneath me.' _

I slap my hand over my mouth as I hear footsteps stop outside my door. I hear the footsteps quickly resume and I laugh to myself. It's good to sing again, I flick to the next song and its called _'Uh Oh' _and I begin to sing again.

'_Uh-oh Yeah Uh-oh Uh-oh…Yeah, I can't concentrate, While you're messing with my brain ,I can't think straight, Make me want to misbehave, I don't know what I'm doing, But I know where this is going, uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh, I can hear my heart go, Racing out of control, It's so crazy, Girl you really got me, uh-oh, I don't think that you know, When you're standing this close, I get dizzy falling for you baby, uh-oh, Stop you're killing me, When you look at me like that, I just can't breathe, I start acting all crazy, You're so hot it's stupid, And I'm about to lose it, uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh, I can hear my heart go, Racing out of control, It's so crazy, Girl you really got me, uh-oh, I don't think that you know, When you're standing this close. I get dizzy falling for you baby, uh-oh, I'm acting so irrational, uh-oh, D-D-Don't go, Stuttering, Stumbling on every word I say, You make me delirious, uh-oh, Can't be serious, No, I can't keep a straight face, Uh-oh, Yeah, Uh-oh, I can hear my heart go, Racing out of control, It's so crazy, Girl you really got me, uh-oh, I don't think that you know, When you're standing this close, I get dizzy falling for you baby, uh-oh'_

'Oh god,' I say to myself, these songs are very…well hot, like the type of song you listen to, to get in the mood and holy moly, it's hot. I have no idea how I'm going to sing these songs with a straight face and how I have to act around Jemma. I don't think I can do this. I lay back against my pillow and hold the folder to my chest and close my eyes.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Like nothing at all. Alright so I have no idea if I should keep going, the songs used in this are Closer By Tegan and Sara and Uh Oh By Chloe Wang. Please review because they make my heart explode. My other story should be updated soon I've just hit a wall of writers block and I'm climbing over it. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I wake I stretch like a cat and my feet bang into the wall of my pod and I hear a yelp from Fitz pods. The folder that I had on my chest has fallen to the ground and the papers have spread all over the floor. I roll to the edge of the bed and begin to pick up the papers and place them in the folder but I leave the song _'Uh Oh' _reading over the lyrics as I pick up my bathroom needs. I keep reading as I make my way into the bathroom softly singing under my breath.

It's quite a catchy song, I strip down and turn on the faucets to the shower and steam begins to fill the small bathroom room. I step into the hot water, soothing my muscles. I take shampoo and squirt some into my hands and begin washing my unruly hair. When I wash it out and reach for the conditioner I begin singing _'__Stop you're killing me, When you look at me like that, I just can't breathe, I start acting all crazy, You're so hot it's stupid, And I'm about to lose it, uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh, I can hear my heart go, Racing out of control, It's so crazy, Girl you really got me, uh-oh.'_

I stop when I can hear Fits and Jemma laughing outside the bathroom door, I open the shower curtain and yell to them, 'Shut up guys! Go do science stuff!'

I feel my foot make contact with some conditioner that had fallen from my hands and I can feel myself losing my footing and I'm falling and I take the shower curtain with me, screaming, on the way down I banged my head against the wall and the last thing I remembered was hitting the ground and everything going black.

* * *

I was roused awake by gentle shaking and May is standing over me a slight glare in her brown eyes. Then I feel the pounding in the back of my head. I sigh and look down and I'm dressed in my PJ's…wait a second. I fell…in the shower…naked. Who is the hell dressed me, oh god I hope it wasn't one of the boys. I try to sit up and May pushes me back into my pillows and says, 'Simmons will be here soon, stay down while I get her.'

I nod and she quickly slips out of my pod, I close my eyes again and I can feel blood flowing into my cheeks and a blush creeping up my face. When the door slides open and Jemma walks in with a stethoscope wrapped around her elegant neck and I can feel my cheeks heat up at the thought's entering my mind.

Jemma comes toward me and it reminds me of when I was shot and how Dr Simmons was all pokey. I smile at her and get one in return and it makes my heart swell, with feelings I can't understand yet. Jemma sits on the edge of my bed and says, 'You have just a minor concussion and a gash on your forehead but I fixed it with some surgical glue. You'll be back to normal in about 12 hours, but you might have a small headache. When we get to China we'll put some make-up to cover the gash.'

'God, I'm an idiot,' I mutter under my breath, I place my arm over my eyes and I can hear Jemma giggling. I lift my arm slightly to glare at her and she smiles at me as she places her hand against my cheek. She gently kisses my other cheek and says, 'Oh Skye you'll be fine. You'll be back to singing soon, just don't spill your conditioner in the shower. But we should really get some shower grips in there, it is very unsafe for a continually moving plane not to have it. I've read about many…'

'Jemma…Doctor Simmons...you're rambling,' I stop her.

A blush fills her cheeks and she mutters a quite sorry. 'I must go tell Coulson that you are fine...well fine enough. We don't need you to be passing out during this mission.'

As Jemma walks to the door my words stop her, 'Jemma? Umm how did I get into these clothes and from the shower to here? Please tell me it wasn't one of the guys, I like to keep my privates…well private from them.'

Jemma begins to splutter on her words and says, 'I…well…I mean….I….May and I…umm…we wrapped a towel around you and umm…I dressed you…I didn't look…I mean…umm…well only when I had to. Oh god Skye I'm so sorry.'

A laugh escapes my lips and I remove my arm from my eyes and watch as Jemma stands there nervously. 'Jemma, it's okay. I'm glad it was you and not one of the guys. Thank you. I don't think I should sing in the shower though, I mean I don't need another Uh Oh.'

I can hear Fitz and Wards laughter floating through the door and I yell to them, 'You guys are assholes!'

The laughter begins to float away from outside my pod door and I glance back toward Jemma and a smirk is playing on her lips as she tries to hold back her own laughter. I groan and I know that I'm going to hate this undercover mission. I reach down at my waist and pull my blanket over my face and say, 'Ugg wake me when we get there. I'm not singing until I have to again.'

I hear my door closer and I quickly throw my blanket back and reach for the folder holding all of the songs and I begin to flick through them again, I don't mind singing. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let everyone know that.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the dirty thoughts in my minds and some dirty clothes on my floor...next chapter should be up in about 24 hours and the next chapter for Sweet Dreams should be up at that time as well. I've dedicate this Chapter to the most amazing reviewer Salkri Kachemench. But you other guys are hella-awesome too. Reviews make my heart explode, so send me some love and maybe some prompts. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I sing to the lyrics written on the page in front of me I can hear the music in my still pounding head but the soft beat and the piano mixing perfectly, soothing me. I write some edits on the page and pick up my laptop, I enter the music notes and the soft beat begins and I slowly add piano to it and then I begin to sing this new song called _'Fools'_.

* * *

_Those hardest to love need it most  
I watched our bodies turn to ghosts  
Such good friends, it has to end it always does  
That's the way life is  
Do we take that risk?_

And so it all boils down to this  
We've got our aim but we might miss  
We are too fragile just to guess  
And I've been in this place before  
Fine as we are but we want more  
That's human nature at its best

What if we ruin it all, and we love like fools?  
And all we have we lose?  
I don't want you to go but I want you so  
So tell me what we choose

Friends, I watched us as we changed  
The feelings in my headspace rearranged  
I want you more than I've wanted anyone  
Isn't that dangerous?

The anticipation before the kiss  
Mirrored in my shaking lips  
Oh god I feel so unprepared  
The two of us so out of place  
My feelings written on my face  
Got what I want but now I'm scared

* * *

I stop for just a second and I feel my breath catch in my throat, thoughts filling my mind and her face flashes in my eyes and I can only think of her smile and her smooth honey voice. I continue to sing, slightly louder than before. It's been a while since I have sung like this, the song coursing through my bones and projecting out my lungs.

* * *

_What if we ruin it all, and we love like fools?  
And all we have we lose?  
I don't want you to go but I want you so  
So tell me what  
Tell me what we choose  
What we choose  
What we choose_

What if we ruin it all, and we love like fools?  
And all we have we lose?  
I don't want you to go but I want you so  
So tell me what  
Tell me what  
Tell me what we choose

* * *

The last word slips from my lips and I feel like I have just opened my chest and it's wide open, ready for attack. The last few strands of music flow through the speakers on my laptop and I breathing, things flowing through my head at a mile a minute.

A soft knock wraps at my door and I watch as May walks in, her face unreadable as always, but a slight smile plays at her lips.

'That was beautiful Skye. Very well done with the added music as well, I didn't know you could play.'

'Umm Thanks May but I just added the music notes into the laptop and it calibrated it for me,' I told her my voice a bit shaky.

I follow her with my eyes as she sits on the little desk in my room, 'I know this is your first real deep cover. I mean you cannot wing it. You must act professional even with Simmons at your side. I know what is going on with you and Simmons.'

'What?...no nothing…um…nothing is going on between me and Simmons. She's my friend.'

'Yes Skye she is your friend. But the way you look at each other, even an idiot can see what is going on. Skye listen just don't mess this up, both the mission and yes, even Simmons. I hope you feel better Skye.'

May swiftly turn back to the door but she says without turning back around, 'She feels the same for you. I'm positive. Keep singing. It's quite beautiful to listen, I mean you're right next to the lounge, did you really think we couldn't hear you.'

'Umm thanks May…I guess.'

The door shuts softly behind her and I feel like a panic attack is about to creep up my throat but I stop it; I have to be a better Agent. I have to do my job right.

* * *

I pick up the rest of the songs, knowing I have to have them memorised by the time we get to China. I want to pace around my room to rid of the headache still pounding in my head. I need to go for a walk around this plane. I open my door and as soon as I do Coulson, Wards and May's heads snap up to stare at me their conversation stoping. I wave at them with the folder of songs still clutched in one hand and my laptop under my arm. Coulson smiles and nods to me and then I quickly rush out of the room, not wanting to be a part of their conversation.

I walk down the spiral stair case and I look in the lab and I can see Fitz and Jemma arguing, over what, I'm not so sure. The door slide open as I walk in a Fitz and Jemma stop their argument to stare at me. Jemma instantly jumps up and rushes over to her side of the lab and is suddenly in front of me with a cup of water and a few pills.

I look down at them as she places them in my hands, her fingers softly touching mine. I thank her quietly and I ask them if I can work in here.'

Fitz nods happily straight away and Jemma voices her approval, 'Yes of course you can join us Skye, we would love to hear you sing,' her English accent rings through my ears.

I nod in thanks and I take a quick seat in what has now become my little corner when I ever join them in here and I quickly load my laptop back up. Jemma and Fitz quietly go back to what they are doing and I try to work on my music again to get the perfect soft pitch. The music floats through the laptop and I look up to see Jemma softly sway to the music and my mouth drops and Fitz voice breaks my attention of Jemma's perfect hips.

'Skye, what in the world are you staring at?' his Scottish voice ringing firmly.

I quickly close my mouth as Jemma turns to look at me a blush filling both our cheeks. And I can't catch my breath.

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything, except for bad timing. So guys I know you probably hate me for such a late chapter but writers block is killing me. I'm really sorry but I hope to be getting back on track and hopefully Sweet Dreams should be updated soon, I'm not sure when but it should be with in a few days. Thank you to everyone who is still reading and all the new followers. So please review because you all make my heart explode with the feels. Oh and the song used in this was Fools by Lauren Aquilina. Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I send a glare off to Fitz and mutter nothing and quick leave the room with my laptop under my arm. When I reach my pod I quickly close the door and I can't believe I just got caught watching Jemma dance, I mean it was hot as hell and I may have been drooling but did Fitz really have to point it out…well now that I think about it I feel like a perv. But God she was moving so fluidly. A blush heats my cheeks at the thought.

I sit back against the wall and quickly reopen my laptop and begin tinkering with the music trying to perfect it. Hours pass as I add music to a few more song and I avoid Fitz and Jemma when I go to get coffee to refresh my brain, but that doesn't go to plan.

Jemma stops me before I can make my escape back to my pod, 'Skye? Would you like to join me and Fitz for a movie until we land?'

'Ummm…sure…I mean yeah that's awesome. I'll just grab my laptop and I'll be right back.'

I quickly rush into my room and shut the door behind me. I grab my laptop that is still playing music softly and I turn it off. I walk back out to the lounge and they already have the lights dimmed and the movie is ready to be played. Jemma waves me over to her and I take a seat next to her and she lets me take some popcorn from her bowl.

I look up at the movie that begins to play and the movie is Lion King, I laugh even though they are adults Fitz and Jemma both love Disney movies, I don't blame them it's a nice escape for a few hours. Even though I pay attention to my laptop more than the movie I still cry when Mufasa dies and so do Jemma and Fitz.

As the movie progress on Jemma rest her head on my shoulder and she begins to fall asleep. I look to Fitz who is sitting across from us, a glare set in his eyes as he watches Jemma. When the movie ends, I don't move and I don't think I want to, I'm to comfortable. Fitz stands up and walks towards me and he say very quietly, 'You hurt her I will make you disappear and not even May and Coulson could find you.'

I nod and he walks out of the room to where ever he is going. I'm not afraid of his words…okay maybe a little. But I don't want to hurt Jemma, I never do. I know what it's like to be hurt and I would never want to inflict that pain on anyone.

Another hour passes and Jemma jerks awake when the plane hits a bit of turbulence. She looks to me and begins to apologize. I wave her off but I instantly missing the contact. Jemma looks to my laptop where I am editing some lyrics to another song, this one called _'Brave' _I watch as she skims though the lyrics and then she looks up to me and says, 'Can you sing it? I would love to hear it!'

_You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up_

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just want to see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

Everybody's been there,  
Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
Fallen for the fear  
And done some disappearing,  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, just stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is

* * *

Jemma pulls me up from the chair we're are sitting on and she begins to sing the lyrics along with me dancing with the music I've added to it and I can't help but laugh as we sing and dance stupidly.

* * *

__

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good,  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
See you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you

* * *

We're both grinning madly when we stop singing and the music comes to a stop. Jemma is still holding my hands and I don't mind at all. I smile shyly at her and tell her, 'You're a really good singer Jemma.'

Jemma laughs and replies, 'Skye honey, my voice broke about five times.'

I laugh and I know it's true but it doesn't matter to me, it was beautiful to me. Jemma is ginning at me and then I hear the words, 'Bugger it.'

Then Jemma is kissing me…holy shit Jemma Simmons is kissing me. I feel like I'm frozen and then I feel heat as I response to her kiss and my hands pull from hers and wrap around her waist and pull her against me roughly. Her tongue swipes against my lips and I allow her entry to my mouth and then I'm being pushed into the couch as she straddles me not breaking our kiss. We are broke apart when May's voice rings through the plane, 'We're landing in two minutes buckle in and stay in your seats.'

Jemma pulls away from me but stays seated on my lap her hands resting on my hips. I reach to kiss her quickly once more. Jemma is the one to pull away and she takes a seat next to me and we begin to put our seat belts on. But Jemma never lets go of my hand as we touch down in China.

* * *

**I don't own anything except a cat that is sitting on my chest making this chapter hard to write. Song used was 'Brave' by Sara Bareilles. Remember Review make my heart explode and write faster. Hope you enjoy this one! **


End file.
